1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to processing communications related to multiple subscriptions.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In some wireless networks, a user equipment (UE) can have multiple subscriptions to one or more networks (e.g., by employing multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) cards or otherwise). Such a UE may include, but is not limited to, a dual-SIM, dual standby (DSDS) device. For example, a first subscription may support a first technology standard, such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), while a second subscription may support a second technology standard, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) (also referred to as GERAN). Where the UE utilizes a single transceiver to communicate over the multiple subscriptions and/or networks, the UE can tune the transceiver to a given subscription and/or network during a given period of time to communicate therewith, but can only communicate in a single subscription and/or network at a given period of time.
Furthermore, where the first subscription is engaged in an active data or voice call in a DSDS device and the second subscription receives a voice call page, the voice call is diverted to the voicemail of the second subscription. Therefore, in legacy DSDS operation, the device user is unable to receive the second subscription call while engaged in an ongoing data or voice session on the first subscription.
A workaround for this problem, referred to as X-Divert (cross-divert), has been developed wherein if the first subscription is engaged in an active data or voice call the user may receive a call waiting message on the first subscription indicating the presence of call forwarded from the second subscription. To implement this functionality, the user must be highly involved. Specifically, the user must manually register for Call Forward Not Reachable (CFNRc) using the phone number of each subscription as the forward-to number for the other subscription, must manually activate CFNRc, and manually activate call waiting (CW) for each subscription. This process requires extensive user intervention and several user interface options and interactions. Furthermore, the steps required to implement this functionality require a user who understands nuances of wireless communications systems and the settings that would allow for such a workaround.
Therefore, improvements in the operation of the tune away mode are desired to allow less user-intensive configuration of X-Divert functionality DSDS devices.